Mystic force: The Last battle of love
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: PRMF: Nick had left Briarwood a year ago and he left his precious blanket with someone he trusted. And now, when he finally had things sorted on this end, his thoughts seemed to return to Briarwood once again. Thoughts? Plural? No. Thought. A single person occupied his mind. The current keeper of his blanket, Madison Rocca.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic force: The Last battle**

Summary: Nick had left Briarwood a year ago and he left his precious blanket with someone he trusted. And now, when he finally had things sorted on this end, his thoughts seemed to return to Briarwood once again. Thoughts? Plural? No. Thought. A single person occupied his mind. The current keeper of his blanket, Madison Rocca.

 **CHAPTER 1 MUSINGS**

He laughed as his father ran for his life, real father. Leanbow was supposed to take Fire Heart for a ride. But apparently that did not go so well.

Udonna seemed to see enjoy herself too, till she realised she had guests coming over. "Bowen, why don't you help your father?"

Nick laughed one last time and got up to do so. A year before, he never thought things would work out. His adoptive parents met his real parents. They had a chat _(chaotic conversation)_ and by the third month of the argument the Brussels finally gave him to Udonna and Leanbow. Gave him? _More like threw him away._ He couldn't care less though. Except his sister. He had to talk to her to. So he asked her to come over and talked. _He talked and talked and talked._

His sister considerably understood, telling him he should do what he thinks best.

All the informing and chatting and explaining took almost five months. And then on, he tried to adjust with the fact that he had time with his _real_ parents and that he had a dragon all for himself.

The adjusting part did not take much long though, around a month and a half he'd say. _But boy taking care of a dragon was a task._

His thoughts sometimes would slip off to Briarwood. Clare. Chip. Xander. Vida. And...

He would shake his head and just focus on something else. His mother. Or father. Or _dragon_.

Udonna was surprisingly the same as before. Calm yet sometimes a tad bit too _scary_. Nick and Leanbow tried not to cross her much.

It was his father that came to his surprise. He was jolly. Happy. May be all that time under the dark side just hid his real face but...

Leanbow was amazingly the sunshine amongst the three of them. And this made Nick feel...he had no idea...

It was a year later though, that Nick finally found peace. The fact that he finally had a real family. It made Nick as teary as Maddie-he stopped.

"My oh my that garden looks dull." His father spoke through his teeth. He threw a glance to Udonna and whispered to Nick in a cautious way. "Water them, will you Bowen? I need to talk to your mother for a bit."

Nick was lost for words. For the first time since they started living here, his father was so serious.

"Ah... Sure, yeah!" He stumbled outside and closed the door. Fire Heart glanced his way and then went back to his sleep.

Picking up the pipe, he walked over to the bushes. With the water pouring over the plants, his thoughts drifted over to ...Briarwood... _What a surprise!_

He thought of his time as a ranger and gave himself a chuckle. It was an awfully amazing time. His friends... He had friends for the first time...

Clare... His _cousin._..

Toby... Phineas... _Leelee..._ _(well not her though)_

Xander... Chip... Vida...

And...

He finally, with a sigh, let that name come to mind.

Madison.

He pondered over the look she gave him at their last conversation.

 _"I want you to come back for me."_

His heart fluttered in an awfully familiar way. He'd felt those light jittery feelings before. Around her mostly. But never giving those any thoughts because... Well... He did not have the time to...ponder...

He was saving the world...

And now ...

What now?

He jumped as a soft coughing sound reached his ears. Turning around, Udonna was smiling slightly.

"I think that one feels fresh enough. Fifteen minutes of watering the roses, Bowen do you favour them all the time?"

Nick felt lost for words. "I...ah..."

He'd never spaced out before. Ever. He blamed the boring task. Although, not for long.

Heat rising to his cheeks he mumbled 'bathroom' and rushed back inside, leaving his mother chuckling to herself.

In his room, Nick twisted and turned. It was almost four in the morning and he was nowhere near asleep. After another round of cussing and turning, he finally sat upright.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered and rubbed his head as he looked out the window. Fire Heart was visible from this room and snoring loudly. "Lucky…" He stopped short as he saw his morpher (now useless and unblinking). And once again he went back to Briarwood.

"May be I'm just missing the action."

"Son, Fire Heart would learn faster than you."

He looked up, aghast. It was Leanbow. Smiling with his arms crossed, he walked into the room. Nick shifted on his bed, making room for his father. When Leanbow sat next to him he sighed.

"I never thought our son wouldn't know what bothered him."

" _Indignant_." Nick spoke through his teeth. Leanbow gave a hearty laugh and patted his back. "So, what are the symptoms?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What?"

Leanbow crossed his arms again and grinned. "Well, you are obviously under a spell. So, what are the symptoms?"

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're joking!"

Leanbow shrugged and tilted his head. "I'm just here to see if Udonna guessed it right."

Nick pursed his lips. Narrowing his eyes, he recounted his thoughts and bothers. Starting with missing his friends, then down to his red blanket's current holder. And in the end, Leanbow looked impressed. Nick was confused though. "What?"

"I am impressed." Leanbow spoke through a whistle. Nick crossed his arms at a retort. "Of?"

"Of your mother's ability to guess it right."

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What'd she guess?"

Leanbow laughed loudly, not bothering that his wife might wake up _(if she wasn't already and listening to their conversation)._ "Well that is…"

Nick did not like the mischievous glint in his father's eyes. He **did not** like being teased.

"Wha- _hey?"_ Nick screamed in offense as his father got up to leave. Leanbow smirked and gave him thumbs up.

"You're in love, son."

Nick felt as if someone hit him in the chest. As if the _Master_ was choking him with those slimey…

He shook his head and shuddered. But then he went back to his father's words. "Love? Me, in love?"

He looked outside his window. Leanbow was tending to a now awake Fire Heart.

"In love…huh?"

" _Don't you say that. Don't you say that, not you. You have held us together through all of this. You will not give up! Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team and you are this team's LEADER! We go on no matter what!"_

Nick's lips slowly turned up into a smile. Who would have thought that his _dad_ would be the one to tell him about _his_ feelings? Who would indeed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic force: The Last battle**

Summary: Nick had left Briarwood a year ago and he left his precious blanket with someone he trusted. And now, when he finally had things sorted on this end, his thoughts seemed to return to Briarwood once again. Thoughts? Plural? No. Thought. A single person occupied his mind. The current keeper of his blanket, Madison Rocca.

 **CHAPTER 2 DECISIONS DECISIONS**

Nick's body felt as if it carried the energy of a nuclear bomb. He slid down the stairs, gave Fire Heart a _long_ overly-enthusiastic bath and even watered all the plants. By the time Leanbow and Udonna came for breakfast, he placed three plates of scrambled eggs, three glasses of orange juice and roses for the centre.

Udonna raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I see someone's up early."

"Yep…"

"Remind me to remind you every day that you are in love, son." Leanbow laughed and sat on the chair Nick pulled out for him. Nick grinned and slid to pull her mother into a hug.

Udonna laughed as her heart swelled with pride at her own mother-instincts. "Oh! But do tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"

Nick stopped and shrugged. "I was actually hoping to talk to you guys about that."

"Hence the breakfast?" Leanbow asked, taking a sip from his glass of juice. Udonna smiled and copied her husband's actions. Nick chuckled nervously. "Hence the breakfast."

"Well…" Udonna raised her eyebrows and placed her glass on the table. Nick scratched his head and chuckled again. "I think I want to…you know… go back…to…" He looked at his mother and gave a shrug.

"…Briarwood." He finished with an innocent smile. Udonna sighed and nodded. "Of course."

"What?" Nick look surprised, while Leanbow placed a piece of paper in front of him. "Don't look so surprised, Bowen. Especially considering that we knew about _your_ feelings even before you."

"Hey-uh…" Nick fumbled for words. Weird. In love, he guessed.

"You're welcome." Udonna patted his hand and crossed her hands, before signaling her husband. Leanbow cleared his throat as he tapped on the paper. "Well, in return for our _generosity_ as parents…we want you to do something for us."

Nick raised his eyebrows _(he might as well fix them up permanently)_ and leaned in to read the paper. It was an address. "What's this?"

"This…" Udonna started with a big smile, "…is the address for our new house. We want you to go and make the arrangements for moving."

Nick's mouth fell slack. New house? In Briarwood _. (close to our new found love, he added in his mind)_

"Wha—hah—Oh?" He again fumbled for words again. In love, he guess again.

"Udonna and I want you to take off today, so that we can come next week."

"Oh, Bowen also don't forget to take Fire Heart."

But Nick wasn't listening. He was going to tell Madison how he felt—today. His mind buzzed with too many ideas. What ifs and what nots? He tried to fixate on an idea. To _decide_ how he would tell her.

Decisions indeed.

 **-o.0/\0.o-**

"Yo, sis!" Vida screamed as her beloved sister brought the camera in front of her. "Check out my gro-OO-ve!"

Maddison laughed and danced enthusiastically.

"Hey! That's nice V!" Chip danced with mummy-like moves, making the Rocca sisters laugh. Madison turned the camera onto Chip and grinned. She next tried to find Xander and grinned as she spotted his back behind a stack. "Xann—OOH!"

Xander screamed and with him _his make out partner_ jumped too.

Madison blushed and rushed _(Ooh rhyming)_ "So—SORRY!"

Vida came down from her stage and raised her eyebrows as she saw her sister blushing. When Madison finally told Chip and Vida what happening, all three of them burst out laughing. Which stopped as soon as the girl and Xander came into the shop, but then started again when the girl left.

"Haha, very very funny… We'll see when it happens with any of you three." Xander scoffed and went back to his manager position _(to the couch)._

Madison smiled sadly, and before she could help, the words came tumbling out, "Not anytime soon for me." She realized as soon as the last words left her and looked up. The yellow, pink and green rangers (Ex) looked at her with so much pity she felt like Clare. "Well…I…uh… Ugh!"

She closed her camera and stomped out of Rock Porium, bumping into Toby on her way. _(But not bothering with an excuse anymore)_

Vida clicked her tongue as Chip gave her a half-hearted hug. Toby looked confusingly between the exit and then back at the remaining trio. "What's wrong with Maddie?"

Xander shook his head mumbling loudly, "Guy trouble." To which he received a kick on his heel from Vida.

But all the while the three and Toby wondered _'Come back soon, Nick.'_

Meanwhile, Madison kicked a can out of her way. "How long? How long does he think I'll wait? A year! It's been a year since…" She sighed as she leaned on a tree.

 _"I want you to come back for me."_

That looked he gave her though. She felt as if… Madison sighed and closed her eyes. "Come back."

"Maddie?"

Madison jumped, almost posing in a defensive position. But when her eyes landed on someone from her past she relaxed. The person gave an apologetic grin.

"Hey—uh…" Madison stumbled for the guy's name. Thankfully, before the pause could extend too long he spoke himself.

"Ben." Ben smiled sheepishly and waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Didn't think you'll remember me, with you being a power ranger and all."

Madison blushed. "No, no! I…" Ben copied her reaction and fumbled. "Anyways… I was wondering if you'll you know… May be we could hang or something?"

Madison was taken aback. The last time they tried this, Madison couldn't attend, well because of ranger duties. But now…

" _Will you hold on to this?"_

Madison blinked and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy." And she ran.

She could hear him calling after her but she did not care. She couldn't face his broken face. To be honest he had tried multiple times to catch her, talk to her and ask her. But she dodged him. Again and again. She thought she did it because of her duties before, but now she knows it was because of the other guy.

"Ugh… I'm gonna kill him. When and if he comes back."

She guessed it before. She knew it now, with the little hope he had left her, he had also let her heart on with hope. Hope that he'd come back for her.

And finally, with a heavy heart announced to her own self that she had decided to love Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic force: The Last battle**

Summary: Nick had left Briarwood a year ago and he left his precious blanket with someone he trusted. And now, when he finally had things sorted on this end, his thoughts seemed to return to Briarwood once again. Thoughts? Plural? No. Thought. A single person occupied his mind. The current keeper of his blanket, Madison Rocca.

 **CHAPTER 3 ROMEO OH ROMEO**

Nick looked at his watch as he shut the engine off. It was twelve—mid night exact. "Perfect timing, Nick." He whispered sarcastically. Finally, with one hand holding onto the roses from his garden and another picking up a pebble, Nick breathed in. "Oh, I hope it's not the wrong house."

And with a loud clank that pebble bounced off the first floor window to God-knows-where. Then, Nick waited. Patiently _. Cliché? Tick. Tock. I hope it's not. Maddie would you please come out?_

After what seemed like million years, the window opened and with it came out the face of Vida Rocca. She looked down and frowned. "You have a watch right there, red?"

Nick dropped the hand carrying the roses behind him. "Hey, V?"

"It's twelve after one whole year! What do you want?"

"Ah—Uh…Maddie?" Nick tried to keep it low. Tried. Failed.

The former pink ranger rolled her eyes and waved a ' _chill'_ at him. "Yo, sis!"

Vida disappeared, leaving Nick staring here and there. Particularly for a way up to the first floor window.

"Nick?"

Nick almost fell at the voice. He looked up, the streetlights bouncing off her face. With an awfully loud gulp to himself he mustered a weak "Hey" and stepped forward.

Madison looked uncertain. "Hey…"

Nick came all the way during his road trip—preparing for the lines. But all that came out from his mouth was…

"I brought roses…" Realizing she couldn't see the roses, he lifted up his hand, "…from our garden."

From inside he heard Vida's loud laugh at his misery. Madison smiled, not paying attention to her sister. "Thanks. And I guess I have your…blanket." Her shy smile was what lifted the _inability-of-speech_ spell off him and he climbed up through a nearby tree onto her balcony.

"Nick! I mean Bowen! What are you-?" She almost jumped herself, but stopped when he finally reached her. "Roses!"

She laughed. "Thanks."

"And we bought that house across this street."

"Okay."

Madison smiled her blush and heartbeat evident. Nick leaned in ready to…

"He still hasn't said what he's supposed to say, sis!"

Nick groaned loudly, making Madison laugh. Nick looked at her and asked in a pleading tone. "I don't have to say it now, do I?"

Madison grinned and kissed his cheek. "Nah-uh!"

"And they lived happily ever after?" came a sound from beneath Nick.

"What—ah—huh!" Nick lost his balance as he recognized the voice to be Chip's.

"Oh my! Nick! I mean Bowen! Oh we really need to decide what to call him!" as she saw him fall onto the daisy bushes. Vida came rushing to her side and started laughing as Nick tried getting up.

"Yes because that's what you should worry about?" Xander's laughing figure helped Nick up. Chip laughed and patted Nick on his back. "Welcome back sailor!"

"You mean ranger?" Xander.

"PJ alert!" Screamed Vida from the first floor.

Nick looked up; Madison was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd Maddie go?"

On the ground floor, the door opened and at that moment, Madison came out. "Here."

Nick looked at her as she slowly walked up to him and launched a hug.

Chip and Xander grinned at each other and hugged joined. "Ranger hug!" Chip shouted.

"Hey!" Vida came rushing and jumped, "I'm missing!"

And when _finally_ the five broke, Nick saw his chance and grabbed the former blue mystic ranger by her waist and _(yeah finally)_ kissed her.

Xander and Vida hooted as Chip looked here and there.

Madison and Nick grinned as they received pats and hugs from Vida and Xander, before Chip spoke again. "Aren't your mum and dad home, V?"

Madison and Vida's face fell in shock as lights were switched on inside the house. "Oh shoot!"

 _And hence, the rangers won the last battle—Bowen's and Madison's love._

"We still need to decide on what to call you!" Madison spoke as Nick and her shared one last kiss.

Of course, before Fire Heart's roar woke up the neighbourhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystic force: The Last battle**

Summary: Nick had left Briarwood a year ago and he left his precious blanket with someone he trusted. And now, when he finally had things sorted on this end, his thoughts seemed to return to Briarwood once again. Thoughts? Plural? No. Thought. A single person occupied his mind. The current keeper of his blanket, Madison Rocca.

 **CHAPTER 4 BLUE AND RED**

"Almost there!" She muttered as she stretched her hand to the top shelf. Till of course, everything came toppling down over her. "Uff!" She stabled herself _and_ the rack as she was showered with magazines. "I hate this job!" She screamed as she bent to pick up the fallen materials.

"Now, now. Why's that?"

She looked up to see Toby grinning ear to ear, holding a bright blue guitar. "I didn't mean—ahem—what's that Toby?" Madison asked, turning a shade of red in embarrassment. She had to admit, sometimes she'd grow tired of all the arranging and selling, but then Toby's supportiveness and understanding _(and tolerating)_ nature kind of made up for that.

But still…

"Oh this?" Toby raised the guitar slightly and tilted his head. She could tell that he had been hoping that someone asks him anyways. "This—"

Vida's arm casually dropped around her sister as Madison smiled slightly. Her boyfriend, apparently, chose to enter the shop at the same moment. But Toby seemed unfazed. She and her sister only listened to him out of politeness.

"Well I just wanted to honor you, Maddie."

"Heh?" Madison looked taken aback. Vida's eyebrows rose slightly too. Chip and Xander, deciding that the conversation was interesting enough, leaned in to listen too. Madison blushed as Nick's lips drooped in fake wonderment. She'll get back to it later. Surely.

"Yes, yes! Well you see…that video you made has become so popular that customers have been pouring in this shop _double_ over! 'That's Rock Porium, where Madison Rocca shot that film', they say!"

Madison, if possible, turned a deeper shade of red. Nick, even though was sweet and doting most of the times, still never missed a chance to embarrass her, saying that it made her _cuter_. And right now he was doing the same thing, by suddenly clapping for her. "For Maddie!"

Toby looked surprised but grinned nonetheless. And well, Vida, Xander and Chip had to make it more embarrassing by singing made up songs about her.

"You don't have to—Uhh!"

Madison was interrupted as Toby handed the guitar to her and smiled. "I'd like you to put it in that display in the front! As a tribute to the blue mystic ranger!" Madison heard Nick whistle and pursed her lips. Not wanting to hurt his feelings _(since she already bellowed about the job before)_ , Madison walked with the guitar hurriedly. On the way to the display, she made sure to nudge Nick hard in his ribs making him grunt and then chuckle.

"Well, then! Back to work everyone!" Toby chirped as Madison stood next to the display with her head in her hands, and Xander and Vida had burst in laughter. Madison sighed as she felt Nick put an arm around her shoulder and kiss her head. "Sorry 'bout that, Maddie. But you know I can't resist!" He grinned at the end, making her frown. "I –ah!" Her eyes landed on the earlier left pile of magazines on the floor and her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Ugh!"

"I got it!" Vida, to her relief, pointed her morpher at the pile. The pile, quite magically, rose to the air and one by one all the magazines arranged themselves on the shelves. Nick let out a small gasp, just like Madison and Xander. "Don't do it in public!" Xander hissed as Vida rolled her eyes. "Yes, because magic's such a deep rooted secret!" Vida retorted, scoffing.

Xander shook his head and mumbled something like ' _it still freaks out some people'_ , making Madison smile and lean into Nick. Two weeks ago, they had gone back to Rootcore, and miraculously revived their morpher's magic. And now, they were back to being rangers. Although there was no need for them to.

But Vida and Chip seemed to be having the time of their lives –doing tricks and what not to impress people. Xander had a hard time to control them, his leadership instincts warring with his own keenness to use magic. Madison and Nick were the only ones with _some_ dignified control. Most probably because, _in her sister's words_ , they were both mostly busy in snogging each other. Madison would bury her face into Nick's jacket as always while Nick guffawed at her embarrassment, _as usual_.

"Alright, Toby! Lunch time!" Chip screamed as he dropped his hands around Vida and Xander, pushing them out of the shop. "Oi! I'm the manager!"

"So you don't eat lunch?" Vida grinned as they walked to the nearest Pizza place. "Yeah—well!"

Madison and Nick walk after them, hand in hand and smiling. These days one would find Nick, to general astonishment, radiating a warm happy glow. Not that Madison didn't. It's just not what people expected of _him_. Madison wasn't surprised though— _or may be a little sometimes_ —but she was mostly smiling because she had seen the glimpses of this side of his personality during her dark-fighting _(derived from crime-fighting by Chip)_ days. When her sister was turned into a vampire. Or when they were practicing magic. Or when they were doing something fun with everyone before.

All in all, Madison couldn't be happier. Of course, Vida still held an argument every now and then that Nick still hadn't said those three magic words. Madison would drop a subtle hint that she didn't say them either, but Vida in retort would just say "Yes, but you still openly dropped the ball on that matter!"

And then Madison would ignore her rattles all the day. The Vida would apologize for being nosy. And then they'd have a long hearty conversation of how much Nick has started resembling his father. Especially since both radiated happiness whenever they were around their lovers. Madison would start stuttering at the word and fumble with her hair _(which had reached her waist now, much to Nick's delight—he kept playing with her locks at odd moments)_. But truly, even Leanbow now glowed with an air of content. Of course, getting back both his wife and son _and_ winning the Great War was bound to make a person happy.

They'd all visited Udonna _(Madison greatly embarrassed by her hearty talks about her son and her)_ and Leanbow. The openness about Nick and Madison's relationship made her a little nervous. But in the end everything was forgotten under the spell of laughter and rejoices.

Yes, everything was finally, as one would put, normal. (Although magical in some aspects) But Madison couldn't be happier. She knew Nick was too. He had finally settled. He had friends, family and of course, her.

Vida, Xander and Chip chatted animatedly as they entered the shop. But before she could follow them, Nick pulled her back out. "What's wrong, Ni—Bowen?" Everyone called him Bowen now. She was practicing but sometimes ' _Nick'_ would just slip out. Nick would tell her he didn't mind. 'It reminds me where I came from and where I am now', he's say. But right now, his eyes held something which she had seen only in his battles against the evil. A soft glowing amber light resembling fire visualized in her mind. And that's what it was in Nick's eyes.

"Nick?" She called softly, as he sighed. His voice was feeble and rung with shame. "I know you're busy with all that videography stuff, but could you come with me on this Friday?"

Madison titled her head and smiled. "Where?"  
"Somewhere."  
"Okay." She gave a quick peck on his cheek and pulled him into where their friends waited for them.


End file.
